


An Adventure

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College Graduate Derek, Derek is smarter than he looks, Dorks in Love, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Laura Hale, Mentioned New York, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Road Trips, Snarky Derek, Snarky Stiles, Surprised Stiles, random facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: "So you're telling me that you have a degree in History, AND English, and that you totally could have helped me when I was trying to write all that AP homework over the last few weeks of school?" Stiles balked. "You bastard!" He added, dramatically clutched his chest like he was horribly offended."You never asked me for help." Derek countered, raising his a hand from the wheel to point at Stiles. "Besides, you did fine on your own. I read over some of your work after you would pass out for the night. It was good. If I had been the one teaching those classes I definitely would have passed you." He said with a small smile.Stiles laughed "Yeah, and you're not being biased because I'm your boyfriend?" He teased."You weren't my boyfriend at the time." Derek retorted with a shrug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Ranae_Marmora for helping me figure out wtf Derek went to college for (Go read her new story pretty please!).

So the thing about Stiles and Derek's road trip 'Adventure' was that nothing was planned. Absolutely nothing. They picked a direction and took off. Wherever they were on July 10th was where they would turn back from. It gave them time to make their way back to Beacon Hills AND get Stiles' things packed for college as well as fly him out in time to move into the dorms before orientation. 

They were 7 days into their trip and were headed north to god knows where ("Canada's that way, let's head towards Canada today?"Stiles had suggest.) at the moment. Derek was currently driving, Stiles was fiddling with the radio and making a ridiculous face with his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on the static he was flicking through. 

After a few more tries the teen gave up, turned the radio off and flopped back in his seat with a sign, bringing his elbow to rest on the edge of the window and his hand to hold his forehead. "We should go to the ocean." He said idly. 

"We're a few days drive from the ocean." Derek replied, glancing over at Stiles quickly before refocusing on the road. 

"Yeah, I know that. I mean we should go east and check out the ocean out that way. The beaches out there are different, right?" Stiles asked, turning in his seat to face Derek, his back against the door of the car and seatbelt digging into his side awkwardly. 

Derek nodded. "It is, depending on where you're talking about. Florida and a lot of the more southern states have a coastline like California. Up towards New England is where it's really different. It's mostly rock, gravel and mud." He hadn't really thought about going that far east on the trip. They had literally been driving in zigzags for the fuck of it. Going wherever sounded interesting on the highway signs.  

Stiles hummed. "Did you ever go to the beach when you lived in New York?" 

"I went to Coney Island with Laura a few times, but I never actually went to the beach. Everything had a weird smell out there. Laura told me if I ever went for a swim she wouldn't let me back in the apartment." He chuckled at the memory of Laura glaring daggers at him for even suggesting they go swimming.  

Stiles chuckled too. "I thought it was New Jersey that was supposed to have a smell?"  

"Everywhere has a smell, especially if you're a werewolf." He said with a shrug. "But seriously, the water has this weird chemical smell that clings to things. I think it's from the years of pollution and the runoff from the city." 

"Wait, so, like, the whole city stinks according to regular people, right? So to you guys it must have been horrible?" Derek nodded. "Sound's nasty." Stiles added, scrunching his face in disgust. 

"It was. But the city was a good place for us to hide after the fire. It's easy to disappear there. And Laura and I both were able to finish high school and go to college while we lived there." 

Stiles blinked, jaw dropping momentarily. "You went to college? What did you study?" He asked excitedly, shifting in his seat so he was leaning towards Derek. 

"I majored in World History with a minor in English Literature." 

"Did you actually finish?" Stiles asked further, doing some mental math on how old Derek was and when he would have been in school. 

"I graduated the spring before I came back to Beacon Hills." Derek said, rolling his eyes and shifting his grip on the steering wheel. He was starting to get tired of driving. 

"So you're telling me that you have a degree in History, AND English, and that you totally could have helped me when I was trying to write all that AP homework over the last few weeks of school?" Stiles balked. "You bastard!" He added, dramatically clutched his chest like he was horribly offended. 

"You never asked me for help." Derek countered, raising his a hand from the wheel to point at Stiles. "Besides, you did fine on your own. I read over some of your work after you would pass out for the night. It was good. If I had been the one teaching those classes I definitely would have passed you." He said with a small smile. 

Stiles laughed "Yeah, and you're not being biased because I'm your boyfriend?" He teased. 

"You weren't my boyfriend at the time." Derek retorted with a shrug. "And my liking someone didn't help when I was a TA, so I don't see why it would have made a difference in your case." 

Derek looked over at Stiles in time to see his face  go from amusement to shock, jaw going slack and mouth gaping as he pointed at the wolf.  

"Dude, you were a TA?" 

Derek nodded. "I was. I also had a job lined up to work as a history teacher at a high school, but then Laura went missing and I had to come back to Beacon Hills. You know what happened from there." 

Neither one of them spoke for a while after that. Derek having nothing else to add and Stiles not wanting to say the wrong thing. They were driving past a sign for some crappy roadhouse roughly an hour later when Stiles finally broke the silence. 

"I just can't picture you as a teacher." The teen blurted. 

Derek raised a brow in question, turning to glance at the teen quickly before looking to the road again. "And why is that?" He asked. 

"Well, I mean, you've got this dark and broody thing going on." He said, gesturing to the wolf with one hand while the other scratched at the back of his neck. "Like, I know that's not how you are all the time, but I mean, you just never struck me as the kind of person who would willingly be in a room with a bunch of teenagers all day." 

"I spent all that time with you and Scott, didn't I?" He shot back with a low growl. 

"Whoa! Okay, sorry." Stiles threw his hands up in surrender. "Look, I didn't mean it like that. I think it's really cool that you were a teacher. Or were going to be one, or whatever. I'm just going to shut up now." Stiles said, sinking down in his seat so his head was well below the rest and his knees pressed against the glovebox. 

Derek sighed, right hand slipping from the wheel to reach over and take Stiles' left where it layed palm up on his thigh. He laced their fingers together and gave a squeeze. "Relax, Stiles." 

"I am relaxed." The teen lied, heartbeat jumping with the words. 

"Mmhm, sure you are." Derek said in a flat tone, brushing his thumb over the back of Stiles' hand. "Hey, get your phone out and bring up the GPS." 

Stiles turned in his seat a little, looking up at Derek from his still slouched position. "Why? We agreed no GPS unless we got lost in the woods or some shit." 

Derek gave a small shrug. "Yeah, but you want to go to the ocean. So I propose we pick a place in New England, use the GPS to get there, then drive back without it. We were gonna use it to get home anyway, so let's just do things backwards? GPS to one place, and drive aimlessly west until we get home after?" 

Derek watched Stiles out of the corner of his eye. His face went from a look of confusion to a toothy grin. He sat back up and pulled his phone from his pocket with his free hand. 

"Where should we go?" Stiles asked, tapping away at the screen as he did so. 

"I have no idea." Derek said honestly. "It's summer, pick a place with something fun to do?" 

After a few minutes of tapping and scrolling Stiles' reclaimed his other hand so he could type with more than just his right thumb. "How about Maine?" Stiles asked, squinting at the screen. 

"Okay. Why Maine?" Derek asked, noting a turnoff ahead that connected to a highway going east. He clicked the blinker on and made to change lanes as he listened to Stiles speak. 

"It's the easternmost state in the country and it's state motto is 'Vacation Land'." Stiles said with a shrug, still squinting at his phone and tapping the occasional button. "And I hear the lobster is good." 

"Have you ever even had lobster before?" Derek asked, glancing at the teen one last time before checking to make sure it was safe to turn off onto the new stretch of highway. 

"No, but this whole trip is about going on an adventure right? What's more adventurous than eating a genetically immortal crustacean after driving from one side of the country to the other?" Stiles asked, tone dead serious as he selected a random location in Maine on the GPS and set the phone up in the little mount Derek had set on the dashboard. 

"Lobsters are immortal?" Derek asked, blinking in disbelief. 

"Yeah. They only die in the wild if they sustain too much damage to regenerate from. Or, ya'know, if something bigger eats them, I guess." Stiles said dismissively. "Fisherman have caught Lobsters the size of small dogs that were over a hundred years old." 

"Why do you even know that?" Derek asked. 

"Why don't you know that?" Stiles countered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess for those who do not know, I live in Maine. Hence I figured why not have them drag their asses all the way over here for some Lobster and Moxie (because I'm evil) while giving you all the feels?
> 
> Hope you all are still enjoying the series, see you tomorrow ;)
> 
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
